


Dabai

by Goosestep



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep
Summary: 简介：发热期对瓦肯人来说有些不太一样，不过比Spock担心的要好多了。





	Dabai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dabai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697664) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



 

十一个船员集合在了一起，加上对此闭口不谈的那一个，总共是十二个，Jim谨慎地将此事通报给星联并对航线进行了修正。这十一个官方记录在案的omega在他们的闲暇时间被告知发热期休假将会在下一个星联认可的星球上渡过。现在距离到达目的地只有几天了，所以如果这个项目中的人想要调整他们的发热期文书，他们最好现在就开始着手修改。那第十二个一定注意到了航线修正，但是却选择沉默以对，刻板地完成自己的工作，而Jim则试着尊重他的沉默，也对此闭口不谈。

 

但是在他看见Spock无意间与从高速电梯里出来的Sulu离得太近时脸上的紧绷后，Jim就明白到对任何人来说，在即将进入发热期的时候呆在一舰桥帅气的alpha周围是多么不容易，即使他是个瓦肯人。虽然他的代替者两分钟后才会接替他的工作，他却还是提前结束了轮班。他一离开，Sulu就立马移到了他的舰长椅上。即便没有一个人说过这件事，他们一定全都知道。

 

Jim必须说点什么，在他走去他的大副的舱房路上时，他一直在琢磨自己闻到的Spock在空气中留下的信息素的味道是不是只是他的想象。他暗暗记下什么时候要去问问Bones，不过那是在在Spock离的足够远，不会把他闹个大绿脸的情况下。

 

Spock没有锁门——这不是瓦肯主义作祟，也不是为了预防发生紧急情况——它们永远为Jim敞开。他漫步进到Spock的舱房里，却发现舱房的主客厅内空无一人，于是他走向Spock封闭式卧室，在他越过电脑终端时，他顺便检查了一下屏幕：Spock通常会坐在那里。

 

Spock现在正坐在床沿上，仍然穿着制服。Jim从嘴里哼哼出一句“嘿”，眼睛没离开屏幕。当Jim看见屏幕上的发热期休假申请的时候，他小小地露出了一个笑容，然而接着他就看见“已有伴侣”那一栏并没有被选中，而鼠标在“请求alpha”的区域上闪烁着。上面写着一个没加任何修饰的词：“某人”。甚至在转向Spock之前，Jim就感到自己的眉头加深了。

 

Spock没看向他。他一反常态地弓着腰，两个手肘分别放在自己的膝盖上，手指搭成塔状抵着自己的嘴唇。尽管他们中间还隔着两米的距离，Jim也可以感觉到Spock身体中浪潮般涌动的焦虑，冥想所不能完全消除的躁动。Jim不知道对于人类瓦肯混血儿来说是否有有效药物。他也不知道Spock有没有告诉Bones有关他的发热期的事，这让他感到有些气恼，他应该更早的处理这件事。他应该知道像Spock这样逻辑的人会十分固执，并且一声不吭地忍受痛苦。他不应该在Jim在他身边的时候还要遭受这些。

 

最终，他转头看向Jim，而Jim仍然要作为那个首先说话的人，他尽可能地让自己的话听起来不像指控：“你请求星联给你配对一个alpha？”这是大多数omega的选择，但Kirk和Spock之间有着链接。或者至少Jim认为他们是有的。

 

挣扎在Spock的脸上一闪而过，如果不是因为已经离临界点非常接近，他不会露出这种表情。很明显他在控制自己的表情。最终他语句清晰不带感情地回答道：“这并不恰当。”

 

Jim喷了喷鼻息：“我对你的感觉就很不恰当，但无论如何那还是发生了。”

 

Spock没回话。Jim没有说出自己突然产生的担忧——Spock打算在表格上填的是某个瓦肯血统的人。虽然目前Jim还没有正式宣布这件事，但是他们现在正在前往Mrennenimus II的航线上，那里就有一处星联的科考定居点，从统计学上说，那里很有可能会有瓦肯人，而这些瓦肯人中至少有一个会是alpha。Spock总是很努力的想要变得瓦肯。

 

无论如何，Jim认为Spock还是爱他的。但是Spock就是Spock，最终他从床上起身，径直越过Jim关掉了电脑。伤害已经产生了。他说道，没有看向Jim：“我......对此表达我的歉意，舰长.....我只是不想......在此事上......冒险。”听上去就好像他在搜寻正确的词汇，但是他没能找出更好的表达方式。

 

Jim完全转向Spock，很高兴Spock现在正看着他，他安静地问道：“你觉得四十八小时的星联认可星球上的假期会让它变得有风险？”

 

“你不明白。”

 

“我是不明白。”

 

Spock不适地移动着。对Jim来说看见失控比看见情感本身更糟，因为他知道Spock的内部正在抗争着不去显露出这些迹象。Spock试着解释：“瓦肯人不会......我们的发热期与人类的发热期迥然不同。”

 

“我不会经历发热期，而且什么时候我们之间的不同变成问题了？”

 

Jim握住Spock的手，熟练地在它周围摩挲着，他的食指在Spock的生命线上描绘着，Spock为此而颤抖，他向下看向他们握在一起的手，低声说道：“我不会......像人类omega一样......友善。”

 

Jim不知道那是什么意思，而且也不必知道：“你是半人类。”

 

“也是半瓦肯，并且瓦肯人的发热期是......”他不得不停下，因为Jim包住了他的食指和中指并轻轻地挤压着。Spock舔了舔嘴唇，Jim的目光被这个动作吸引，他吸了一口气，然后用沙哑的嗓音继续低声说道：“暴力，有侵略性，不易相处......”

 

Jim松开自己的紧握，调整了一下姿势，然后让他们十指相扣。他用自己的手紧包着Spock的手，用一分钟体会温暖的火花，链接的巩固在他们之间涨落。当他们像这样触摸对方时，Jim感觉他仿佛在Spock的思绪，心脏和身体占有一席之地。他很确定Spock也能感觉到。他不知道其他瓦肯人是怎么样的。他们不像他一样会谈起这些事。但是Bones确实皱着眉头抱怨过他缺乏瓦肯医疗文件，Jim已经为某些不一样的事准备好了。无论瓦肯人的发热期多么的不同，以他们以往相处的经历，Jim无法描绘出Spock过于难以相处的景象。他问道：“你觉得我没法处理好这些事？”

 

Spock抬头，目光从他们的手上移开，Jim知道Spock正在看着他弯曲的眉毛，圆润的耳朵和与瓦肯人绿色不同的粉色调眼睑。Spock把事情说的过于严重了：“我不想查明此事。”他并没有回避话题。

 

但是Jim很有把握，他将Spock的手拉向他的嘴唇，亲吻着Spock的指关节。他信任他们的链接，然后承认道：“从你第一次坦白我们之间的感情时，我就期望着我们能够一起经历这件事。我知道你来自一个与我不同的世界。但是我也知道有些事情是相通的，至少对有着omega和alpha的种族来说是这样，而且我希望我们之间的关系能够得到加强，而不是疏远。几天之后我们就会到达合适的星球，你早就需要放松一下了。”他略微停顿了一下，补充道，他几乎忘了这事了，“除非你想通过药物途径，但是......”但是这还是会很艰难。这不会像自然流程一样有效，尽管Bones已经努力研究过了。他仍然觉得Spock有可能会选择留在医疗室。

 

但是Spock缓缓地点了点头，他的拇指轻轻地抚摸着Jim的手背。Jim放下他们的手，好倾身亲吻Spock的脸颊。

 

他贴上Spock的嘴唇，抬起空闲的那只手轻轻地捧住Spock的下巴，只留下一个纯洁的轻啄。Spock小声抵着他说道：“我请求休息......”

 

尽管Jim想要留下，但是他听出了Spock声音中“单独”的含义。所以他只是坚持道：“如果你需要什么的话就叫我。”然后就离开了。

 

 

 

他们终于到了传送室的时候Jim感到了一阵解脱，另外的船员们已经传送到了他们各自的坐标上。Bones跟着他们一起过来，站在操纵台旁边瞪着眼，不过Jim知道就算他们呆在医疗室里Bones也会这样抱怨个不停。这不能怪Bones，Spock没有提供他的医疗需求的信息，在最后几天里Jim一直在他们中间充当和事佬。他很高兴他生来就是个alpha——他不能想象如果他也有那些医疗需求的话他最好的朋友会变成一个什么样的超级老母鸡。

 

他最后一次提醒道：“如果那个哥布林变得神经兮兮的话就用无针注射器。”

 

Spock在Jim旁边绷紧了，对Bones表示关爱的侮辱不置一词，Jim知道这不是个好现象。他给了Bones一个苍白的微笑，没有告诉Bones无论在什么情况下他都不会对自己男朋友用无针注射器。Scotty快活地说道：“玩的开心，长官，Spock先生。”然后依次按下按钮。

 

世界消散了，有一瞬间Jim觉得他的katra就在Spock旁边，接着他们站在了一个高大木屋前的美丽花园里。他们完全物质化以后，Jim转头环顾着四周，他们正处在一座高山上，往远方望去，Jim可以看见山谷的尽头有一处湖泊。有一些各式各样的木屋零散地坐落在那片区域，大部分都被郁郁葱葱的绿色植物所掩盖。树木点缀着地平线。云朵低到好像伸手可触。茂密的灌木丛和高高的盆栽挡住了他们的木屋的下半部分，Jim从来没有见过这样的植物。长在地上的花朵被刻意排成了颜色鲜艳的漩涡状，而长在花盆里的那些的颜色碰撞就像是半炸开的烟火。空气清新，温暖宜人，闻起来有松木和冷杉的味道。

 

Spock没有动，当Jim看向他的时候，他摇晃起来。Jim立即支住他的手臂，以免他摔倒，但是在一次尖锐的呼吸后，Spock看上去似乎恢复了。他虚弱地抬起手触摸着太阳穴，然后说道：“我很好。”

 

“是吗？”Jim问道，如果不得不这么做，他会放下这个话题的，但是他不想。

 

Spock看上去有些犹豫，接着他承认道：“这座花园混合的花香味......非常浓郁。”

 

而且瓦肯人的嗅觉更加敏锐。Jim点点头，没有放松他的紧握，只是改变了一下姿势好让自己以男朋友，而不是护卫的方式抓着Spock的胳膊。他没有试着去拿Spock的包，因为他知道Spock只会对此表示反对。他自己的包沉甸甸地挂在他的一边，装满了额外的衣物、洗漱用品还有Bones硬塞进去的急救包。虽然他知道Spock不想听到这些话，他还是补充道：“你知道，你现在不需要表现出很坚强的样子。你在度假，而且你有我在这。没关系的。”

 

出乎他的意料的是，Spock没有重复说他很好，只是说了一个颤颤巍巍的“谢谢。”这告诉Jim：Spock的情况比他想的更糟。他应该提高他们的曲速层级的——都怪Scotty的引擎。但是现在太晚了。他顺着Spock的胳膊向下，直到他们的手指重新交叉在一起，这样他可以更轻松的带着Spock往前走。

 

纷繁无序的花朵长到了中心走道上，茵茵青草地直连到门廊，墙壁与临时的屋顶连成了绿藤环绕的拱廊。这场景简直美到不可思议，Spock的发热期过去后Jim希望他们可以有时间去欣赏这些美景。当他们走在去房子的半路上时，Jim注意到一个小小的金属球从一个拱廊的基底里探了出来。

 

他还没来得及说话或是把相位枪从他的包里找出来，这个金属球就绽开了，从里面射出的一股清水恰好落在他们的路径上。片刻间，宁静的小路便被斜喷而出的喷泉覆盖，Jim停的不够快所以还是被打湿了。拱门之间离的很近没法从中间挤出去，他们要么往前要么就后退，两边的距离一样，所以Jim只能抓紧Spock的手向前猛跑。Spock紧跟着他，他们勇猛地越过一道又一道的增压水流。

 

等他们终于跑出去站在木质门廊上的时候，Jim已经被从头到脚淋了个精湿。他的靴子在草地上留下了一个小水洼，头发黏在眼睛上。他试着把他的头发拨开，并且将被水浸湿的包从肩膀上放下来。包重重地落在了门廊上。天气微暖，但是并不足以立即将湿衣服中的寒意驱散。

 

Jim擦拭着自己的脸好让自己可以正常看见东西和呼吸，完事后他看向一旁的Spock，他的情况也好不到哪里去。唯一不同的就是他看见Spock已经十分合身的衣物现在以一种十分不同的方式紧贴在他肌肉结实的身体线条上。Spock一定没有在衣服里面再穿一件衬衫，因为他蓝色的束腰外衣完美的勾勒出了他结实的胸膛，每一条肌肉的曲线现在都在早晨的阳光下突出的闪着微光。

 

他看向Jim，他的眼睛停在Jim的胸膛上，然后他看起来有了同样的反应。Jim试图将自己的目光移回Spock脸上。

 

Spock的表情迅速地从惊讶变成了饥渴，那个压抑感情的瓦肯人消失了，一头贪婪的野兽留了下来——Jim有一瞬间感觉到Spock要把他生吞活剥了。

 

他确信自己可以处理好那个。他可以感觉到他自己的身体准备好了，等待着迎接挑战。他的alpha基因感觉到了一个饥渴的omega，并渴望着发动突袭，尤其是当那个omega看起来简直帅呆了，而且闻起来像他的伴侣的时候——Spock湿润可口的每一个部分都在诱惑着Jim，让他变得欲火焚身——他现在就可以把Spock压在木屋的墙壁上，在他的大腿中间插入自己的一条腿，把他打开然后——

 

但是Spock往后退了一步，咕哝道：“我必须更换衣物。”然后他将自己的包保护性地紧抓在自己的腹部前方，急匆匆地冲进打开的门里。

 

Spock进到了他们左手的第一间卧室里，关上了门，Jim没有阻止他，留在原地吐出一口沮丧的叹息。

 

 

 

Jim也需要换衣服，于是他穿上了一件格纹衬衫和一条牛仔裤。这是一直是没什么合适的场合可穿的衣服，不过他也找不到比山上的木屋更好的机会了。下午的大部分时间他都在试着让自己忙碌起来，一边一直留神听着Spock的动静，但是Spock仍然在佯装矜持，Jim也就随他去了。这不是Jim想象中他和他男友的第一次发热期。他之前有过几次一夜情，大部分是因为学院的项目，而且他总是要在事后得体地照顾omega。但是Spock没有像之前在花园里那样再次表现出脆弱，他独自一人吃饭，像只大猫咪一样在陌生的地方打盹。Jim只好在一段距离之内跟随着他，留神看着他，准备在任何Spock需要他的时候冲上去。

 

等到他们在沉默中吃完一顿午饭后，Jim再也忍不了了。他看着Spock坐进窗台上的座位，望着窗外花园的景色，他无法再保持距离了。Spock穿着一件蓝色的v领毛衣，那对他来说有一点点大了，这让Jim思索着这是不是他母亲织给他的——他看上去不像是会买不合身衣服的类型。他也许不知道他有多么迷人，一面被明媚的阳光照亮，另一面映照着火光照亮的木屋的巧克力色调。他高耸的颧骨，他坚毅的下颚，他完美无缺的发型和他深邃的眼睛都太Spock了，这让Jim很难再去想除了他以外的任何事。远离了舰桥的嘈杂声，就好像这世界上只有他们两个人。Spock是唯一一个可以与Jim并肩的人。

 

Spock是Jim所有想要的一切。最终他拿着他从木屋的小阁楼找出的一个大大的地球样式的盒子漫步靠近Spock。

 

“我找到了一个棋盘，”他说道，在心里狠狠地踢了自己一脚，因为他居然没有带上他们的棋盘。他可以让Scotty把它传送下来，但是那感觉好像在作弊一样。“这是经典版本——不是3D的——但是......”他降低了声音。但是这没关系，他们可以玩井字游戏而且玩的很开心。

 

Spock不带感情地看了盒子一眼，于是Jim坐上了嵌入式长椅的另一边，并开始打开盒子。他们不得不紧靠着玻璃来将盒子放在中间，但是这样能够看见窗台外面的景色，所以还不赖。洒水器还开着，Jim还没搞懂怎么把它们关掉。棋盘上有着棕色和白色的棋子——Jim心血来潮地选择了棕色，然后开始摆放那些着色的木头棋子。

 

Spock没有帮忙，但是他下了第一步棋。一卒当先。Jim模模糊糊地思索着这是否公平——Spock能在这种状态下下棋吗？他的脑袋里有信息素捣乱的时候他可以思考吗？根据Jim以往对omega的经验——至少是人类的那三个——他有药物来缓解他们的发热期症状。但是Spock没有对他说过任何有关药物的事，所以Bones唯一能做的就是耸肩了。Jim考虑着要不要放水，然后他意识到他不能这么做——Spock会知道的。

 

Jim下完后Spock花了很长时间才下了另一步棋，这时他们才刚开局，不过Jim保持了耐心。Spock最终将自己的车向前移了一步，然后转头看向窗外，Jim说道：“这里比瓦肯的沙漠绿多了，对吧？”

 

Spock张开嘴，在说话之前足足停顿了一分钟：“我母亲培育了一些繁茂的花园。她......会喜欢这里。”

 

Jim只是点了点头，他不知道该说什么。这对Spock来说不同寻常。显而易见的脆弱。Jim把这认为是一个好信号，和他在一起Spock感到舒适。他移动了他的马，接着决定道：“如果知道的足够早，我们可以将下一次发热期定在新瓦肯。”

 

Spock说道：“那没有必要。”但是他回答得太快了所以Jim觉得他还是喜欢这个主意的。

 

Jim改变策略建议道：“你想玩脱衣象棋吗？”有极小的可能性Spock想要他的“更加性开放”男友来循序渐进的带他进入这个过程。

 

但是Spock就只是说了句“不”，所以Jim就没再提它了，然后他拿下了Spock的王后。

 

晚餐时还是很安静，但是他们有了亲密的行为，Spock没有怨言地接受了Jim的靠近，Jim抓紧机会与Spock坐在同一边，他们的手臂总是碰到一起。Spock没有直接看向Jim，但是Jim感觉到Spock的存在推动着他的思想，就好像是在确认他在那里。Jim用温暖的拥抱等待着这一切发生。

 

晚餐结束后，Jim将他们的碗碟放在贮藏室里，通过吱嘎作响的楼梯游荡上二楼。Spock解开的行装在楼下，但Jim住在扩展的主套房里。Spock跟着他通过滑动式玻璃门走到阳台外。他本打算在房子后面看日落，但是却发现回转楼梯直通到凉台上，他就自然而然地下到了那里。

 

木屋后起伏的山丘和木屋前一样星星点点地点缀着花朵，但是却充满野性与自然，与安排好的，充满异国和异域风情的放在前庭的花束截然相反。也许这是因为这些花属于彼此而不是在相互竞争，不过看起来Spock没有再被香味所烦扰。气温微凉，或者至少对Spock来说是大概这样，虽然Jim穿着他的法兰绒衬衣感觉良好。为以防万一，他握住Spock的手腕快速地测量了一下Spock的脉搏。Spock对冷比Jim更敏感，但是现在他却感觉到Spock好像快要烧起来了。

 

他轻轻从Jim的抓握中脱开并向前走去。花草以及舒展的叶片有及腰高。星联向他们保证过这里很安全——不然就不会把这颗星球作为认可的发热期休假地——但是Jim仍然不会让Spock离开他太远。他们脚下的泥土令人愉悦的柔软，山坡并不陡所以无需担心。每次风在他周围打转的时候，他都可以在其中闻到Spock的味道。他大脑中孩子气的那一部分想要在这里扑向Spock，让他们两个人一起倒在山坡上，打着滚直到他们安全地到达山谷中央，但是他把那留到了以后。

 

他跟随着Spock直到他停下脚步，现在离木屋大约有半公里远，他们站在一片无人知晓的野地中央。Jim放缓脚步来品味这里的美景。品味与Spock一同来到自然中的感觉，他们的链接像是亮红色的线条一样在清新的空气中徘徊着，这是Jim一直梦想的事。如果他被迫退休的话，这就是他会去做的事情。他会找些山爬，并确保Spock呆在下面，也许还有Bones，然后他们会回到他们在一间简朴小木屋中的家里，一起仰望星空。

 

瑰丽的紫蓝色异星天空上，本是地球月亮的地方有着数不清的星星编织成的闪光红色星云。Spock抬头看向天空，缥缈而完美。Jim在一段距离外漫步，枝叶在他的牛仔裤周围东倒西歪地竖立着，骚刮着他光裸的手背。像是蟋蟀和蝉的结合体一样的昆虫在远方鸣叫着，咀嚼着叶片，除此之外万籁俱静。Jim不知道自己是应该把Spock拉回木屋，还是在树林中找一处可以让Spock放松自我的僻静的地方。

 

他只是等待着，直到Spock的目光离开星空，看向站在他后方的Jim。以他们应有的方式。

 

他们目光相对的那一刻，眼睛中倒映的是天堂之光，紧接着，Jim就被扔到了地上——他的头狠狠地磕到了地面上，眼冒金星。如果泥土再硬一点或者是草没有给他缓冲，他大概会需要Bones了。相反，他在Spock来到他上方时屏住了呼吸，膝盖放在他的腰两旁，两只手分别压着他两侧的肩膀。Jim眨着眼透过头晕目眩的迷雾看向Spock——高高的植物重新将他们覆盖起来，包裹着Spock的身体，模糊了光线。Jim半是接着暗淡的光线半是依靠他们之间的链接看着他。Spock的手指像是爪子一样透过他的衬衫抓着他。

 

Spock的脸定格在了野蛮的龇牙低吼上，在Jim准备好之前他就猛地向下将他们的嘴唇撞在一起。Jim几乎没有时间喘口气。Spock的舌头撬开他的嘴唇，直冲他的喉咙把他填满，他发出了被呛到的声音，身体猛地活动了起来——他推着Spock的肩膀，而Spock在他们之间分开了一点距离，好让Jim急切地呼吸空气。

 

Spock咆哮着歪头啃咬Jim的下巴，然后开始用力的撕咬，Jim不得不咬紧牙关。他收紧抓在Spock肩膀上的手，但是他没有把Spock再次推开——他知道发生什么了。他等的太久了Spock直接爆发了。

 

Spock硬的像石头一样。他向下用自己的胯部抵住Jim的胯部，一次又一次的反复碾摩着，好让Jim知道他到底对此有多感兴趣。Jim无法自已地跟随着Spock的动作，尽管慢一些——摔倒的疼痛还残留在他的身体里,他很难立即进入情绪。但是他是Spock的alpha而且他简直爱死这一点了。如果这就是Spock的需求，那就不成问题。

 

不管怎样，Spock看起来需要一切他能从Jim身上得到的东西。他啃Jim的脸，用牙齿刮Jim的脸颊，咬他的脖子，抓他的衣服，摩擦他的胯部。如果Jim在房间里，他会把Spock推开然后脱掉他们的衣服，因为他有一种感觉，他们在这个临时的兔子洞里会热到不行。Spock在Jim的胸膛上张开自己的手指然后透过衣服挤压，揉捏着Jim的胸肌，接着他将手向下滑入衬衫中，猛地撕开衬衫——Jim可以听见他的扣子全都崩掉了，而且他很肯定它们会永远消失在草丛里。这不成问题。他可以再合成一件。他让Spock把那整件东西都撕开。

 

他用手捧住Spock的脸，试图引导Spock回来进行恰当的亲吻，因为他们不会有时间在回到星舰上之前让淤青消失，而且在这种状况下，看起来Spock毫无疑问可以标记他的舰长。他仍然轻易就对着亲吻投降了，他的嘴巴重新黏在Jim的上面就好像他永远也不会离开。他的手似乎无法停止地粗野地抚摸着Jim的身体，描绘，挤压，触摸着一切。Jim将自己的手指滑进Spock毛衣的卷边下方，他发现Spock的腹部烫的吓人。他的皮肤通常不会在他们干在一起的时候这么热。但是Spock通常也不会这么......兽性。

 

Spock贪婪极了。下一步，他拽着Jim的裤子，试图把布料从Jim的臀部上硬拉下来，这么做不奏效的时候他在Jim的嘴里咆哮着。Jim解开他的前裆帮忙并腾出一些空间，Spock把他的裤子拉下了足够的距离时，他的阴茎立即从里面跳了出来。凉爽的空气让他嘟哝了一声，但是很快Spock就覆在了上面并让他重新温暖起来。Spock在Jim的阴茎上摩擦着，就好像这就是他所想要的一切，Jim在每一次Spock光滑的腹部紧压着他的时候呻吟。他可以感觉到Spock的勃起搏动着抵着他的大腿，但是他们之间没有更多的空间所以他无法对它做什么。他想要试着通过他们的链接传递信息，但是他无法集中精神，因此最终沉溺在当前的感官体验之中。Spock用力地推挤着他，以至于让他的整个身体都感觉到了疼痛。

 

Spock颤抖的手伸向Jim的臀部，转动手腕将Jim从地面上抬起来，然后揉捏着Jim的屁股——Jim咽下了另一声呻吟，并用自己的舌头碰触着Spock的舌头，作为回应他吮吸着它。他想到了一个主意，试着从后面解开Spock的裤子，虽然进度不快，但是他让Spock臀瓣露出的每一厘米都值得等待——他停下来拍打挤压着它们。他试着专注于任务，但是他从来没有厌倦过Spock的身体。当他把Spock的裤子脱下一半的时候，他意识到他的大腿湿润了，他的手向下感觉着Spock阴茎处的鼓起，那里的布料湿黏。他在Spock不停挪动的臀部上花了一些功夫，不过Jim设法抓住Spock的前裆并解开它，让Spock流着大量的前液的勃起跳进Jim等待着的手中。Spock通常并不会有这么多前液，但是显然，他在发热期的时候和平时不太一样。Jim知道Spock还没有射精，但是他的前液量比他平时的射精量还要多。Jim在Spock的阴茎上轻轻挤了一下，在它在他的手指上渗出液体时呻吟。至少他知道他们不用回去拿润滑了——之前Spock只会有精液。Jim收集着这些液体，而Spock在他的手中越来越硬。

 

他打算收集一些前液然后开拓Spock的后穴，不过他没有机会这么做——Spock狠狠地咬着他的嘴唇，在他忙于叫喊的时候，Spock向后倾斜身体，抓出Jim的膝盖窝，然后重新向前，把Jim折起——他的腿被强迫着抵在他的胸膛上，Spock压着他让他保持这个姿势。这让Spock刚好可以用他的阴茎顶着Jim的屁股摩擦，Jim的阴茎现在夹在他的腹部和卷起褪下的裤子中间。Spock没有中断地回到Jim的嘴上，Jim所能做的就是抓紧Spock的肩膀。

 

Spock毫无节奏和理智可言地推挤着他的后穴，阴茎在Jim的臀瓣上拖曳着，这让他畏缩了一下，即使他的臀逢中已经涂满了润滑的液体，Spock似乎也无法做得更好了。Jim试图通过链接向他发送出一道思想的涟漪，有关如何恰当准备的记忆，但是Spock好像已经完全失控了所以无法听见他的讯息。正在Jim认为Spock要不经准备就戳刺进他的身体的时候，Spock用双手圈住Jim的腿，抓住Jim的臀瓣将它们分开，拇指放在他的入口附近。Spock的阴茎再次推挤着他的后穴，这次力度更大，然而在它退回去之后，Spock将拇指插进其中。Jim在Spock的嘴中发出了一声短促的叫喊——还是太大了——不过少许的润滑缓解了这一点，Spock将拇指推进的更深，出乎他意料的仁慈。Spock用拇指抽插了几次，把Jim操开，接着加入的另一根拇指将Jim拓展得更开。Jim勉力承受它，让自己分散注意力并迷失在欢愉里，Spock覆盖着他的温暖，Spock的存在带来的舒适，以及他的气味，他的触摸，他的嘴巴尝起来的味道。这个姿势和舒服一点边都不沾，Spock的重量也没帮上什么忙，他的背部在山丘上狼狈地弯折着，但是其他的一切都很值得。无论在何处，他都可以亲吻Spock。他将注意力集中在Spock的嘴上，而Spock将他的后穴逐渐撑开并用前液湿润着他。

 

然后手指被抽走了，Spock的阴茎挤了进去，沾湿的头部先行插入了Jim紧致的肌肉环。这仍然太大了，强迫Jim的肠壁在他周围颤抖着紧缩，但是Jim知道插入的过程，他控制住自己不去反抗，他沉下心，在他的男朋友越来越用力的撞进他的身体里的时候试着放松打开自己。

 

Spock没有这样的仁慈。他没有停顿，只是推进，强行越过所有的阻力直到完全进入，Jim确信自己要被这样撕成两半了。他喉咙感觉到了嘶哑，尽管他不确定他是不是在尖叫。Spock没给他空间呼吸。他头晕目眩，但仍然紧抓着Spock不放，试图享受被Spock的阴茎填满的感觉。

 

Spock像是在标记领地一样在里面碾摩了一分钟，接着他猛地抽出然后又猛地撞回里面，野蛮地咆哮着，力量大到在泥土上留下了一个凹陷。Jim噎住了，他在Spock嘴里哭喊出声并紧紧抓住Spock，在他能够从第一次插入中缓过神之前，他得到了另一次——Spock撞入他，再一次，然后开始残酷地干他，用瓦肯人的力量连续地狠狠撞入他人类的身体，这超出了Jim的承受能力，但是即使他想也无力反抗——他无法呼吸，一句话也说不出。Spock用舌头和阴茎同时填满了他，永不停止地移动着，三倍速度的节奏远远超出了Jim的承受范围。他的大腿在被Spock的臀部拍击时疼痛着，他的胸膛被他自己的腿撞击着，他的身体被Spock紧紧地覆盖着。Spock的手无处不在，触摸着能够触摸的一切。在他们的嘴唇分开的一瞬，他发觉Spock的手指突然插进他的嘴里，压住他的舌头并抚摸着他的内颊，他不得不和呕吐的欲望抗争。然后它们再次离开了，他自己的唾液被拖曳着落在他喉咙上，接着Spock的嘴唇回来了，再次把他的嘴唇封住。他甚至没有空间尖叫。Spock变成了一头野兽。

 

Jim的野兽。他无法通过链接联系到Spock。他不能在他的思想中低语平日里的小小爱语，令人安心的我爱你以及温柔的熟悉感，但是他仍然可以感觉到Spock的存在。在那之下。Spock是奔流的风暴。它致力于将Jim填满并占领，他不得不与意识抗争着。他甚至没有想到他自己的阴茎，他自己的快感。他可以感觉到Spock将更多的体液注入他，并遥远地希望着他可以回馈他的付出。也许这就是瓦肯人交配的样子。也许瓦肯alpha甚至更加的有侵略性，Jim应该去评定一个的伴侣然后与只最强壮的那个性交。

 

Jim几乎无法承受。他的高潮盲目而仓促地击中了他，不知从何处而来，直击他的腹部——他在他们之间爆发，在Spock口中咆哮着，沾污了自己的皮肤和衣物。Spock一刻不停，在他在失重感中沉浮时操干着他，时间、配合、礼节失去了意义。没有时间放缓速度。

 

他不认为Spock快到了。Spock的阴茎是Scotty开着自动挡的重型机械之一，大概已经发狂而且失控了。无论如何Jim还是接纳了它。Jim虚弱地试图想要跟上Spock狂乱的亲吻并紧紧抓住Spock。他可以感觉到大量的精液被注入了他的屁股，他本就满涨的内部已经没有足够的空间了，精液顺着他的臀瓣流下来在他的身下变成一小滩。他遥远意识到他们正在一片开放野地的中央，他在一个可以说是公共场合的地方被操的脑子都快出来了。

 

他可以感觉到他自己又硬了，又勃起了，尽管他很确信第一次已经把他榨干了，他一滴也射不出来了。在Spock找到他的手腕并把它们放下来之后，Jim的手腕软若无骨地滑落在了地上动弹不得。Spock抓握着它们，食指和中指压住他的脉搏。Spock应该是弱势的那个。但是Jim虚弱地躺在他的爱人身下，对着这场单方面的屠杀举起了白旗，直到他感觉到另一次高潮的来袭，他的视野摇晃着模糊不清，接着最后一丝意识消逝了。

 

他在Spock的舌头还在他的嘴里，Spock的阴茎还在他的屁股里，Spock的精液在他的身下聚集成一滩的情况下晕了过去。

 

当他再次醒来的时候，他的意识好像笼罩着一层迷雾。他的头砰砰狂跳着，整个屁股都非常酸痛。整个屁股。他感觉他好像被活活暴打了一顿，并且还有一个克林贡型号的按摩器在他屁股里放了整整一天。

 

不过从天色判断，应该最多才过了一小时，他们仍然在外面的野地上，Spock紧贴着他，他们的四肢纠缠在一起。

 

他们压倒了一片花。Spock压下去的那一片空间足够空气重新进入草围成的高墙之中。Jim的大腿黏糊糊，湿漉漉的。他的衬衫只穿了个袖子。他可以感觉到Spock细长的阴茎抵着他的髋部半硬着，Spock被毛衣覆盖的躯干悬在他的上面，Spock的下巴压着他的肩膀。

 

Jim曾经见过Spock大气不喘地翻山越岭，然而现在Spock却气喘吁吁。Jim轻推Spock的鼻子将他的脸转过来时，Spock的眼神还是涣散的。过了一会儿它们才重新聚焦在Jim身上。Jim首先低声咕哝道：“多长时间了？”

 

Spock花了异常长的一段时间才回答道：“三十七分钟。”

 

准确性说明他的情况好转了，但是没有秒数则说明他还没有彻底恢复。他知道Jim的意思——他昏迷了多长时间——是个好信号。

 

接着Spock将眼神转向左边，将他的头重新放回Jim的胸膛上，小声说道：“我很抱歉。”

 

Jim张开嘴准备一笑了之，但是他的头脑很清楚，他感觉到的比那更多。Spock身体和他的一样放松柔软，但是Spock的指节却紧绷着，手指有些过紧地抓握进Jim撕碎的衬衫中。在Jim开口说话之前，他在Spock的头上汗湿的黑发上落下一吻，他将手臂从Spock的下方抽出，牢固地环住Spock的脊背，把他拉得更近。Jim肯定地说道，半是用上了他的舰长语气：“没有什么需要道歉的。”接着，虽然Spock并没有看见，他还是不能自已地露出了一个厚颜无耻的笑容，他补充道，“事实上，真是了不起——谁知道在瓦肯人的控制之下你在床上这么狂野。”

 

Spock僵住了，但他没有上钩，他只是重复道：“我很抱歉。”

 

Jim小小地上下抚摸了一下他的脊背，坚持道：“我很好，说真的。”

 

“你晕倒了，”Spock轻声低语道，他小心保持着中立的声音里带着淡淡的苦涩，“我无法控制自己的伤害了我的t’hy’la——”

 

“你没有伤害我——你只是让我高潮到失去意识了。两次。没人会觉得那是多余的。”

 

如果Spock是人类的话，他大概会对此嗤之以鼻。相反他只是在Jim汗津津的身体随着他略微有些缓慢的呼吸上下起伏时用手指把玩着Jim法兰绒衬衫的一角。他们都需要洗澡。以及一些除菌工具，这样下一对来到木屋的伴侣就不会一脚踩进他们造成的混乱里。

 

但那是在他照顾了Spock之后才要去处理的事，当Jim终于恢复充分以后，他缓缓坐起身。Spock强迫自己跟着他一起起身，直到他们一起坐在那里，Jim试图在把重量从自己的屁股上移开的时候掩盖他的退缩。接着他在黑暗中摸索到Spock的手，并用自己的手紧紧包住，这样Spock就可以更加容易地通过他们的链接读到Jim将要大声说出来的话：“说真的，Spock。不管是不是有点疯狂，那感觉还不赖。而且你都不知道我有多高兴是我和你一起渡过这些而不是某个随机的瓦肯人。”

 

“我......‘上了’......你，”Spock咕哝道，小心地斟酌着词汇，也许瓦肯语中并没有相对应的词汇，“人类omega......”

 

“也可以在上面，”Jim澄清道，加入了更多的关切，“我是说，也许在发热期是不常发生，不过也不是......总之谁告诉你的？如果是Scotty，那他大概是喝多了，如果是Bones——好吧，不，就算他喝多了我也想象不到他会给你提供性爱技巧......”

 

Spock没有提供消息来源，只是简单说道：“根据统计学，大多数人类——”

 

“是异性恋。你是不是打算也为了那个道歉？”

 

Spock闭上了嘴巴，皱着眉，Jim无法自已地露出了一个小小的自鸣得意的胜利笑容。Jim捏紧他的手让他们紧贴在一起，Spock的脸颊微绿，他们的链接再次闪耀起来。

 

他们坐在那里，让夜幕再次将他们包围。蟋蟀和蝉的结合体一样的小虫发出的声音比他们开始时安静了一些，Jim可以越过围着他们的茂密草丛看到在远方，他们木屋的灯光看上去更加明亮了。在他正打算试着起身返回木屋洗浴休息的时候，Spock耳语道：“我会再想要你的。”他说道，就好像那会改变一切。

 

什么都不会改变。Jim倾身在Spock的嘴边轻啄，然后躺回他们压出的草席上。如果还要再来几次的话，他不能浪费任何力气走回去。他需要尽可能的得到休息。他拉着Spock的衣袖让Spock爬回去躺在他的身边，问道：“几次啊？”

 

“两到三次，”Spock承认道，“如果变得太激烈，我——”

 

“会寻求你的alpha的帮助，他发誓要照顾好你的需求。这是命令，指挥官。”

 

Spock没有回答。

 

但是几分钟之后，他低声说道：“我爱你。”然后性欲再次占据了他的眼睛，它们在星空之下看上去格外完美。

 

End


End file.
